mãe Bonnie e filho Mike
by invaderjam
Summary: depois de encontrar uma criança chorando a noite, Bonnie pode realizar seu sonho de ser uma mãe
1. Chapter 1

Mama bonnie part 1:

Era mais um dia no restaurante freddy fazbear pizza, crianças pulavam e corriam, gente comendo pizza e é claro os mascotes do restaurante Freddy, Bonnie e Chica estavam cantando alegres no palco, Bonnie olhava para as crianças pensando se um dia ela teria a sua própria, desde que ela foi criada em 1981 ela queria ter uma criança para ela cuidar e amar, as crianças que ela cuidava no dia eram barulhentas e tinham seus próprios pais, Bonnie queria uma criança que ela mesma criasse, mas no final de tudo ela era apenas um robô e robôs não tem filhos.

Já era noite na pizzaria, e esse lugar a noite era assustador a um nível extremo, na piscina de bolinhas algo se mexia, Mike tinha dormido na piscina e só agora tinha acordado, ele olhou para o lugar e viu tudo escuro, ele começou a chorar ele era apenas um garoto de cinco anos que era órfão, ele veio para o lugar como cortesia do orfanato e agora estava preso aqui a noite toda, ele se enrolou em uma bola e chorou mais.

Bonnie já tinha acordada mais freddy, chica e Foxy não, ela resolveu andar por ai, isso foi até que ela ouviu um choro baixinho mais alto o suficiente para ela saber onde era, então ela foi na piscina de bolinhas.

Mike estava enrolado quando ouviu passos, ele olhou ao redor e bem lá no fundo ele viu uma figura roxa, ele se desesperou pois havia um monstro aqui, ele tinha que fugir então ele correu o mais rápido que suas perninhas conseguiam leva-lo.

Bonnie havia chegado perto da piscina de bolinhas e encontrou uma criança chorando, seus instintos maternais já haviam sido ativados então ela caminhou para confortar a criança, foi quando que a criança havia se levantado e olhado em direção a ela, ela deve ter assustado ele pois logo em seguida ele fugiu, Bonnie se sentiu mal, ela não tinha a intenção de assustar a criança então ela correu atrás dele para explicar as coisas.

Mike correu mais quando viu que o monstro estava o perseguindo, ele chegou a uma sala onde havia cabeças dos seus personagens favoritos, mais ele tinha que se esconder então ele viu um terno do Freddy e resolveu se esconder ali mesmo, quando ele estava se enfiando no terno ele ouviu um grito – NÃO- e foi agarrado pelo monstro.

A criança tinha entrado no backstage e quando ela entrou lá ela viu a criança entrando dentro de um terno do Freddy, Bonnie desesperada gritou –NÃO- e tirou a criança de lá antes que ela se machucasse, ela segurou a criança contra seu peito enquanto ele se debatia então ela falou- não se preocupe não vou te machucar, apenas quero te proteger-.

Mike estava confuso, o monstro queria proteger ele, foi então que Mike viu a gravata vermelha e percebeu que o monstro era Bonnie o coelho, Mike chorou e falou- me desculpe Bonnie por ter fugido de você e de te chamar de monstro, Bonnie respondeu confortando a pequena criança – a culpa não é sua, é escuro aqui dentro e por isso você não percebeu que era eu, apenas não tente entrar nesses ternos de novo-.

Bonnie levou Mike para o palco onde chica já tinha acordado e imediatamente percebeu a criança nos braços de bonnie – a meu deus uma criança aqui nessa hora, pobrezinho deve estar tão assustado, não se preocupe vou cozinhar uma pizza para você – mike, bonnie ou mesmo freddy nem tiveram tempo de responder e a galinha já estava correndo para a cozinha, Freddy voltou sua atenção a Bonnie e a crianças – qual o seu nome garoto?- Mike se sentia um pouco intimidado com o urso mais respondeu – Mike senhor eu dormi na piscina de bolinhas- freddy sorriu- não se preocupe Mike vamos entregar você a seus pais de manhã- Mike parecia triste- pode tentar eu sou órfão mesmo- neste momento Freddy e Bonnie ficaram tristes também, sabendo que essa criança não tinha pais para ama-lo chocaram eles, Bonnie ficou triste até que teve uma ideia- você pode ficar aqui conosco- Freddy ficou surpreso mais logo pensou na ideia e percebeu que não era tão ruim- acho que pode ser, mas você vai ter que ficar com o Foxy- Foxy que estava escutando tudo correu para lá- sim, e você e eu podemos nos divertir na parte do dia- Freddy riu e disse- então Mike o que você acha?- Mike pensou e sorriu- eu adoraria Freddy- todo mundo comemorou quando ele respondeu, bonnie foi a que ficou mais feliz pois ela iria ter finalmente seu próprio filho.

Isso é tudo por agora, então eu resolvi escrever uma historia sobre five nigths at freddys, então só para deixar claro bonnie é uma menina pois eu não consigo ver ela como um menino, Mike em vez de ser um guarda noturno é uma criança de cinco anos, os animatronics matavam guardas mais descobriram que eram humanos e não fazem mais isso, e a historia vai ser uma boa parte virada para Bonnie e Mike pois Bonnie e meu personagem favorito, bem até logo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mama Bonnie part 2:

O resto da noite foi tudo bem, Mike comeu a pizza que a Chica fez, Freddy cantou uma musica para ele, e Bonnie tocou uma musica com a sua guitarra, era quase seis da manhã e Mike estava morrendo de sono, Mike estava dormindo no colo de Bonnie então Bonnie estava levando ele para Foxy no cove do pirata.

Foxy estava animado pois fazia tempo desde que ele interagiu com uma criança, ele já tinha arrumado uma cama para ele, era uma velha rede onde ele pendurou na parede, Bonnie chegou com Mike e Foxy quase pulou encima deles – traga o pequeno marinheiro para sua cama – Bonnie olhou para a cama que Foxy tinha feito para Mike, uma rede de descanso que tinha uma coberta e um travesseiro, Bonnie sorriu – é uma boa cama Foxy- Foxy sorriu orgulhoso- obrigado – Bonnie colocou Mike na cama e foi se preparar para mais um dia.

O dia passou bem devagar, quanto mais demorado o dia passava mais ansiosa Bonnie ficava, ela queria ficar com seu novo filho, abraçar ele e tocar musicas para ele, Bonnie não esperava a hora de poder fazer tudo isso, no cove do pirata Foxy observava Mike comer, ele tinha conseguido pizza para a criança comer e sem deixar os clientes ver ele, Mike estava observando a multidão de clientes, ele queria muita ver o show e Foxy notou isso – aposto que você quer ver Bonnie e os outros – Mike assentiu- bem porque você não vai lá ver, Mike se animou e em um minuto ele foi para o palco.

Bonnie estava tocando no palco quando viu Mike correndo para o palco, ela ficou surpresa mais depois se alegrou sabendo que seu filho iria ver ela tocar, Mike chegou no palco bem na hora que outro show iria começar, ele sentou na borda do palco e começou a assistir, durante o show Mike notou Bonnie olhando para ele e sorrindo, Mike sorria ele sabia como Bonnie adorava ele, e ele estava quase considerando Bonnie sua mãe adotiva.

Era meia noite quando Mike já estava na frente do palco esperando a turma acordar, como sempre Bonnie acordou primeiro e sorriu ao ver seu filho já na sua frente, Freddy e Chica acordaram logo em seguida e sorriram como Mike estava já ali, Bonnie pulou do palco e pegou seu filho – como você esta, dormiu bem¿- Mike sorriu – eu dormi bem mamãe- Bonnie foi pega de surpresa, ela não esperava que Mike chamasse ela de mamãe tão rápido, isso a deixou feliz, Bonnie pegou seu filho e foi para o escritório de segurança, chegando lá ela fechou as portas e começou a conversar- então será que meu menino gostaria de ver tv- Mike sorriu, ele assistia pouca tv já que o orfanato não tinha uma – sim eu gostaria- Mike disse de uma forma infantil, Bonnie pegou seu menino e ligou a tv.

Eles assistiram a vários programas entre eles desenhos da Disney, Bonnie segurava Mike em seu colo, logo chica trouxe uma pizza de calabresa e Mike comeu feliz, já era 3 horas da manhã e Mike corria brincando de pega-pega com Foxy, eles estavam correndo até que Mike tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão, Bonnie que viu aquilo veio correndo e pegou Mike, ele não tinha se ferido mais ela viu que ele tinha quebrado um dente, isso deixou ela em pânico que chamou Freddy –FREDDY VÁ BUSCAR O KIT DE PRIMEIRO SOCORROS AGORA- ela gritou, Freddy veio correndo com o kit e Bonnie tratou de seu filho.

Após o incidente Mike foi dormir e Bonnie foi para o palco, olhando um pouco preocupada, Freddy notou isso – algum problema¿- Bonnie suspirou – só pensando em como vou dizer ao Mike sobre os guardas mortos- Freddy disse confortando sua amiga- não se preocupe vamos dar um jeito- com isso eles se prepararam para mais um dia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mama bonnie part 3.

Já se passaram 2 semanas desde que Bonnie encontrou Mike, Freddy havia convencido o gerente a deixar a criança com eles mais ele teria que arranjar um quarto novo e uma escola para Mike, Mike estava dormindo pacificamente no seu quarto temporário no escritório de segurança, desde que a pizzaria havia parado de contratar guardas aquele escritório ficou inútil, já era 3 da manhã e Bonnie olhava para Mike dormindo tranquilamente, mais Bonnie ainda se lembrava desse escritório muito bem, antes dos animatronics descobrirem que os endoesqueletos eram humanos eles caçavam os pobres guardas só para terem seus destinos em um espremedor de frutas em forma de terno Freddy, quando eles descobriram o que tinham feito foi um choque para todos inclusive para Bonnie, conforme o tempo eles foram se curando da tristeza mais prometeram para si mesmos que nunca mais iriam machucar ninguém e que nunca mais uma pessoa inocente iria morrer de uma forma tão horrível e cruel naquele lugar.

Hoje foi segunda feira ou seja a pizzaria estaria fechada o dia todo, Bonnie esperava ansiosa pela segunda pois seria o dia em que ela poderia dar toda a atenção a seu filho ela já havia até preparado uma lista do que fazer, Mike acordou umas 9 horas da manhã e se levantou e andou para a sala de festas, quando chegou lá foi recebido por um abraço esmagador de sua querida mãe- bom dia meu querido você dormiu bem¿- Mike riu- bom dia para você também mãe, sim eu dormi muito bem- Bonnie colocou seu filho numa mesa onde havia um café da manhã delicioso feito por chica, enquanto Mike comia Bonnie via sua lista, primeiro ela iria tocar guitarra e tentar ensinar para ele um pouco depois ela iria jogar jogos de tabuleiro com ele e depois ela iria jogar nos fliperamas com ele e muitas outras coisa mais uma coisa chamou a atenção de Bonnie, na parede havia um bilhete do gerente dizendo que a escola do Mike começaria em uma semana na próxima segunda, isso deixou Bonnie morrendo de preocupação pois ela não poderia proteger o seu bebe enquanto ele estivesse na escola, e se uma valentão maltratasse dele ou se ele perdesse o ônibus ou se perdesse no caminho para o ponto, Bonnie logo se controlou afinal Mike tinha que estudar caso ele queira ser alguém na vida e também é só daqui uma semana ela tem tempo para pensar.

O dia passou bem devagar mais muito divertido, Mike e Bonnie fizeram tudo da lista e agora estavam apenas relaxando no palco, Mike logo se levantou e ligou a musica através do controle e começou a dançar, Bonnie só olhava seu filho dançar e se perguntava como ele tem tanta energia até ela estava cansada, o ritmo da musica acelerou e Mike começou a dançar uma dança maluca, tudo estava indo bem mais Mike não olhava para onde ia e acabou caindo do palco, Bonnie correu e pegou se filho verificando se ele estava bem por sorte o palco não era tão alto comparado a outros palcos, mais mesmo assim Mike começou a chorar, Bonnie foi rápida em confortar seu filho- shhhhh esta tudo bem mamãe esta aqui não precisa chorar não foi nada- Mike parou de chorar mais continuou com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Bonnie, já havia passado algumas horas desde que Mike caio do palco e todos estavam dando seu tipo de conforto, Chica fez uma pizza de vários sabores enquanto Foxy contou uma historia pirata relacionado ao incidente de Mike, Freddy foi dando um pequeno sermão de como ter mais cuidado para que incidentes assim não ocorram e Bonnie foi apenas abraçando se filho e aninhando ele, já era tarde da noite e Bonnie colocou Mike para dormir, quando ela subiu no palco ela se lembrou de ficar de olho em Mike afinal ele era uma criança desastrada e poderia acontecer uma coisa bastante ruim caso ela não estiver com ele.


	4. nota do autor

Nota do autor.

Foi mal estar desaparecido mais o próximo capitulo já esta em andamento, apenas vai demorar um pouco pois estou pensando em acima de mil palavras mais quando sair aposto que vai valer apena.


	5. Chapter 5

Mãe Bonnie e filho Mike parte 4.

Nota do autor. Foi mal ter estado desaparecido mas eu tive uns problemas e também lidei com falta de inspiração mais estou de volta.

Mike estava na escola comendo seu lanche quando três meninos mais velhos chegaram na frente dele- ei você e o esquisito que diz sua família são um bando de robôs- Mike parou de comer e olhou pra cima- eles não são apenas robôs normais eles são robôs com sentimentos- os três meninos começaram a rir- vê se conta outra todo mundo sabe que eles são apenas programados para agir daquele jeito, eles não amam você seu pequeno merdinha- Mike começou a chorar com as palavras o que levou uma outra onda de rizadas dos três- anda rapazes vamos deixar esse bebe chorão e ir comer alguma coisa- com isso eles saíram deixando Mike sozinho chorando.

Quando Mike chegou em casa Bonnie já tinha sentido a tristeza de seu filho e correu para ver o que tinha acontecido- qual o problema meu bebe¿- Mike olhou para cima ainda triste- uns valentões da escola falaram que vocês são apenas programados para gostar de crianças e que vocês não me amam de verdade- Bonnie pegou seu filho e o abraçou- isso não é verdade, nós te amamos mais do que qualquer coisa desse mundo e saiba que aqueles meninos não sabem de nada- Bonnie parecia tranquila mais estava fervendo por dentro, como pode esse valentões dizerem mentiras para seu pequeno filho¿, ela jurou que iria faze-los pagar pelo o que fizeram.

Mais tarde todos já sabiam o que tinha acontecido e todos estavam indignados, Bonnie estava mais aflita em deixar seu filho ir para escola amanhã então ela deixou ele faltar por um dia para se acalmar.

Quando tudo estava sendo fechado o gerente veio até os animatronics- bem pessoal tenho importantes noticias para dar- chica já veio animada querendo saber o que era- acontece que a justiça avaliou o restaurante e decidiu que precisamos de um guarda noturno- naquele momento todos os animatronics arregalaram os olhos- eu sei que é difícil para vocês mais somos obrigados a fazer isso então tentem não matar ele ok- com isso ele foi embora deixando todos eles lá chocados- freddy o que vamos fazer e se ele tem um ataque cardíaco por causa de nós, eu não aguentaria ter outra morte por nossa culpa- disse chica desesperada- se acalme chica creio vamos pensar em algo- nesse momento foi a vez de Bonnie ficar desesperada- e se ele ver o Michael e tentar tirar ele de nós- Freddy olhou para Bonnie- creio que isso não acontecera afinal o gerente não iria permitir- com isso Bonnie assentiu e foi ver Mike.

James era o novo guarda noturno do freddy fazbear pizza em mais de dois anos, ele estava um pouco nervoso pois havia ouvido as lendas do restaurante como o desaparecimento dos guardas, as crianças desaparecidas e que os animatronics estavam vivos.

Ele andou pela porta da frente já olhando para o palco com as cortinas fechadas, sabendo que seu turno começaria em dez minutos ele correu para a o escritório onde se preparou para seu trabalho- relaxa james são apenas robôs programados para cantar e dançar, nada para se preocupar- com essa palavras ele começou o seu turno.

Sabendo do guarda Mike foi colocado no cove do pirata onde poderia dormir em paz, Foxy vigiava ele enquanto dormia, os animatronics decidiram não fazer nada essa noite para não assustar o guarda mais é claro que Foxy ficava entediado fácil então resolveu entrar em modo suspenção.

Enquanto desligado ele não notou Mike saindo das cortinas.

Mike acordou depois com sede, ele viu tio Foxy dormindo então decidiu ir para a cozinha sozinho para pegar um copo da agua, mal ele sabia era que ele foi visto pelo guarda.

James estava surpreso de encontrar uma criança a essa hora no restaurante, ele viu ele ir para a cozinha onde a câmera não funcionava- beleza agora eu tenho que cuidar dessa criança até o amanhecer- com isso ele saiu do escritório e foi em direção a cozinha.

Mike havia terminado de beber sua agua quando viu alguém entrar dentro da cozinha- criança o que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora- Mike viu que era um guarda- eu moro aqui senhor- ele respondeu inocentemente- boa tentativa mais ninguém mora numa pizzaria, venha comigo de manhã vou levar você para o gerente- Mike segui o guarda afinal ele sabia que o gerente iria resolver isso.

Bonnie acordou com Foxy cutucando ela – Foxy você não deveria estar no palco¿- Foxy parecia preocupado- eu sei mais o Mike sumiu- bonnie processou a informação antes de sair correndo pelo restaurante a procura de seu filho- Mike onde esta você- ela procurava até que notou a câmera olhando para ela, naquele momento ela percebeu onde seu filho estava.

James olhava em pânico para o animatronic coelho indo em direção ao seu escritório, ele fechou a porta bem a tempo e ouviu batidas fortes nela- devolva meu filho antes que as coisas fiquem piores para você- James olhou para Mike- não dar essa criança só para você matar ela- a porta ficou em silencio até que Bonnie falou- até as 6 horas eu vou pegar o meu filho, esteja avisado- com isso ela foi embora deixando um guarda aterrorizado.

Freddy olhou para Bonnie voltando- Bonnie porque você estava batendo na porta do guarda- Bonnie olhou para Freddy- ele esta com Mike e preciso que vocês me ajudem a recupera-lo- chica olhou desconfortável- vamos ter que matar o guarda¿- Bonnie olhou para chica com um sorriso suave- não apenas tentar recuperar Mike, o gerente explica depois para ele- com isso Chica e Freddy assentiram e se prepararam para o jogo de esconde-esconde.


	6. Chapter 6

Mãe Bonnie e filho Mike part 5.

James olhava para as câmeras enquanto Mike ficava sentado no sofá que havia no escritório, ele havia decidido ficar no escritório com James só para ver o que iria acontecer.

James no entanto estava nem prestando atenção em Mike, na ultima hora os animatronics tentaram entrar dentro do seu escritório assim como o cara do telefone havia mencionado, Freddy estava no banheiro das meninas olhando de uma maneira assustadora para a câmera, Foxy estava espreitando para foras das cortinas e James sabia que ele iria correr para o escritório a qualquer momento, Chica estava no salão de festas olhando para a câmera, somente a sua sombra podia ser vista, mais o pior de todos era Bonnie, ela foi a mais ativa e a que mais tentou entrar no escritório, atualmente ela estava no backstage olhando para a câmera com seus olhos pretos com pontos brancos no meio.

James já estava pensando em devolver Mike mais logo ele mudou de ideia afinal eles eram robôs assassinos e ele nunca se perdoaria se deixasse essa criança morrer nas mãos deles.

POV de Bonnie...

Bonnie saia do backstage indo em direção ao escritório, todos os animatronics haviam concordado em serem assustadores para que o novo guarda devolvesse a criança sem ter que entrar no escritório, mais até agora resistiu muito bem sempre fechando a porta na cara de todo mundo, ela notou Foxy saindo do cove do pirata e correndo para o escritório apenas para se encontrar com a porta fechada, ele voltou com uma expressão de frustação- argh desculpe Bonnie o cão sarnento fechou a porta no ultimo segundo- Bonnie deu um sorriso gentil- não se preocupe Foxy nós vamos recuperar Mike uma hora ou outra- Foxy assentiu e voltou para o seu palco fechando as cortinas atrás dele, agora era vez de Bonnie para tentar recuperar seu filho.

POV de James...

James olhava para Mike que havia dormido no sofá, ele achava ele adorável daquele jeito e isso deu a ele mais determinação para não deixar ele ser mortos pelos mascotes.

James ouviu passos vindo para o escritório, ele verificou as câmeras e viu que era Bonnie, ele fechou a porta rápido esperando que ela iria embora.

POV de Bonnie...

Bonnie se aproximava do escritório quando a porta fechou mais ela não ia ter nada disso, ela já estava cansada desse jogo, ela queria seu filho agora e ela ia ter ele agora.

Chegando na porta ela bateu com muita força ganhando um grito do guarda- olha aqui eu sei que você deve estar com medo de nós mais nós queremos nosso filho agora e eu juro que já perdi a paciência para isso- houve um tempo de silencio até que ela ouviu a voz do guarda- eu nunca vou entregar ele a vocês seus assassinos, é quase 6 horas vocês não vão ter chance de matar nós dois- Bonnie não sabia o que fazer com esse cara até que ela se lembrou de uma coisa- quanto está a sua energia¿- o guarda parecia confuso- 30% porque¿- Bonnie sorriu- nada demais- com isso dito ela deu uma batida bem forte na porta que fez a energia cair para 25%- só lembrei que a cada batida sua energia cai um pouco- com isso ela começou a bater na porta até a energia cair.

POV de James...

James estava em pânico, sua energia caia a cada segundo, Mike tinha acordado com o barulho- o que é isso¿- ele perguntou mais foi ignorado por James que estava em pânico, as luzes caíram e tudo ficou escuro e para piorar as portas se abriram e da escuridão surgiu um coelho roxo robótico bem irritada- agora que nos encontramos pessoalmente devolva o meu filho- James ficou no canto- porque você continua chamando ele de seu filho- Bonnie sorriu com essa pergunta- porque eu encontrei ele aqui sozinho e com permissão do gerente eu adotei ele porque ele é órfão, e para você que achava que somos assassinos, nós não fazemos isso a 1 ano então eu vou levar meu filho agora e se quiser mais informações vai perguntar para o gerente- com isso dito Bonnie saiu do escritório com Mike e ambos quando chegaram no salão fora recebidos pelos outros, cada um dando sua forma de comforto.

No final daquela noite Mike voltou a dormir com Foxy e os animatronics voltar a fazer suas coisas, logo deu 6 horas e James saiu para encontrar o gerente para algumas respostas.

NOTA DO AUTOR.

Então eu não morri, foi mal por demorar tanto mais eu tenho outras coisa para fazer inclusive no colegial então aproveitem.


End file.
